MTHR
by Freelancer J
Summary: This isn't actually Fanfiction...hopefully you guys don't mind.Anyways, Dr. Zaparuk, a young and lively scientist, makes a breakthrough in gaming techology, basiclly a need in this new ran down world in the year 2098
1. Dr Zaparuk

**Chapter 1: Dr. Zaparuk**

_The world changed a lot after the last few years. Fresh water was finally gone, forcing us to turn to the ocean's and filtering plants, foods mostly artifical now since the crops can't use the oceanic water to grow. Things are a mess. Currently and luckly the world is at peace as everybody slowly falls apart. There are a lot of unemployed now, with nothing to do but sit at home or in the streets, a depressing sight, and to make it worse a terrible plague ravages at the entire human population, a good thousanddying a year.So one day Dr. Zaparuk decides that its time to take actionto helpkeep those sick andunemployed occupied andstarted working on a new device, a super massive control server. MTHR, or Most Technological Hominizing Researcher helps him as it gathers and automaticly keeps itself up to date with the most advance technology out there and helps him create his virtual world..._

A young man slowly in street clothes waltzed up to a building as he advanced the small device built into the wall nearby the door. He glanced up at the dawning sky as he looked into the retina scanner as it flashed and slid the doors open for him. He was a half an hour early as he walked down the dark and gloomy hallway, which sent shivers down his spine every time he did so. He turned into a small room and flicked on the lightswitch to reveal a massive machine sitting in the center of the room as he walked around it carefully as not to trip over any of the wires and advanced on the control panel on the opposite side. The screen in the dead center was dark, the whole panel black from no power, or so it seemed until he pressed his hand into the center of the screen and it suddenly came to life as the entire panel lit up, something chanting "Dr. Zaparuk Approved" As seven rings rose from the floor and surrounded the machine in the center of the room and spun up until they were a blur to the human eyes as a dark violet electric bolts formed between them and the machine and almost as soon as it started it stopped as the rings lowered and slowly rotated around the base of it as a figure appeared on top of it.  
"Good morning Dr. Zaparuk, its so nice to see you once more. I just started the re-compiling and so far, so good with no errors." She said as Zaparuk smiled.  
"Great! Estimated time till completion?" He asked as she thought for a moment.  
"Five minutes" She whispered as the rings spun up faster as she sped up the compiling speed. He watched with wide eyes as he stared at the info flinging itself across the screen on the panel then sudden 'ERROR' flashed on it and he suddenly slammed his fists into it.  
"FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" He yelled as the AI's rings slowed down to a crawl as she sighed.  
"Error...GME.EXE failed to compile once more...if you would just let me tr-"  
"No! I will figure this out myself!" Dr. Zaparuk yelled as he scrolled through the data on the screen as she sighed and ignored him as she took over, the panel shutting itself off as he looked up at her.  
"Stop this at ONCE MTHR!" He commanded as she ignored him, her rings spinning faster then the speed of light; the fastest he has ever seen them move. "You are going to overload yourself! Stop, I need you to solve other things!" He yelled, wishing he could press the emergency shut down button on the other side of the room, but the rings would hack him to pieces. He bite his fingernails as he watched the rings spin only faster and faster then finally they slowed down and he shut his eyes. The first thing he thought was that she overloaded and destroyed herself, until he heard her soft voice.  
"Compiling complete...No errors" MTHR said as Dr. Zaparuk pulled his hands from his face and gripped his hair.  
"You did it? YOU MEAN IT? FUCK YEAH!" He screamed as he ran up to the panel, the word 'COMPLETE' flashing in green letters on the screen instead of 'ERROR' as he could only smile more.  
"Now if only you let her do that in the first place," A familiar voice said as a man walked in and stood in the doorway. He was a heavy man dressed in very fine clothes as he stared at MTHR as she turned.  
"Hello Richard" She said as Richard smiled widely.  
"Good morning Mother, how are you doing today?"  
"Not bad sir, You are right though, if only Dr. Zaparuk let me we could've had the project in testing already" MTHR said as he laughed and walked through the thin space between the rings and the wall as the doctor backed up a bit.  
"I finished it!" Dr. Zaparuk said pointing to the screen as he shook his head.  
"The time was over at nine o' clock last night, and you know what the deal was, your fired and out of here" Richard said as MTHR heard and gasped.  
"I don't think so sir," MTHR said as Richard turned and laughed.  
"And what are you going to do to stop me?"  
"This" She said as the screen blanked out for a second then suddenly "DELETE? Y/N" Appeared on it as Richard's eyes widened.  
"NO!"  
"Then Dr. Zaparuk is to remain," She said in a strict voice as Richard eased a bit.  
"Fine...now get this thing into the main system server STAT and testers in here pronto. I've already had the helmets and programs stuck on mass production and shipped. All we need to do is get this server up," Richard said turning and exiting as he vanished into his office just across from the room Dr. Zaparuk was in. The doctor smiled and shook his head.  
"Thanks for that...now, you heard what he said, get this info uploaded into the main system server" Dr. Zaparuk said as he left the room and walked up to a heavy blast door as his eye was flashed by the retina scanner and the heavy set door pulled away as he walked in and turned on the lights to reveal another machine that was even bigger then a nuclear power plant as it slowly came to life as he switched the switches on the nearby panel and pressed the receive switch from off to on.  
"DO IT MTHR!" at the top of his lungs as he saw a transfer bar on a nearby screen as it slowly reached completed and the server controller in front of him began to hum with life as he laughed. "Mother...its time we sent invitations to the nearby townsfolk"

* * *

**Alrighty. Thats it for the first part. I hope you enjoyed. I will attempt to at least keep it updated once a week, but not garantees. Anyways, please leave a review and tell me how you like it so I know if I should continue or not, thanks**

**-JWS**


	2. Thought Police

**Chapter 2: Thought Police**

_Thought Police. They were the group that took over when the government gave up even trying. They have no mercy and are extremely brutal against the rest of us as if they were gods controlling their people. Although without them the world would be obliterating each other. They have the ability to see crimes before they happen, each and every one of them can, and it's because of those neural interfaces they have installed in their heads and all the biomods they have spread out through them. Heck, they are more machine then human now. They have outposts EVERYWHERE, but their main HQ is somewhere in Nebraska, the center of the US and the location of the other one is unknown, just that it is somewhere overseas. Anyways they stop people before they can do what is illegal in their terms. They were supposed to be fair…but they are more of dictators then a democracy… _

The woman screamed out loud as she can as a man pinned her to the bed and smiled deviously.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed in terror as he shook his head as it shook unnaturally. You could see the scare marks on his upper left arm from the drug shots he's been impaling himself with. "I am SICK and TIRED of this place! I heard those Thought Police turn off your mind and everything! I'd rather let time go by with an off mind then with it working! All I need is to do something to get their attention, and I chose the most amusing way!" He yelled as he began to rip her clothes off her body as there was already a loud hum in the distance as one of their airships approached. "See? Its working" He said as she screamed once more and he forced himself onto her as she continued to cry out. The hum grew louder along with the sound of sirens. He continued what he was doing until there was very loud crash as one of the Thought Police shattered the door.

"FLASH FREEZE" He yelled as there was a bright flash from his shoulder as the radioactive type chemical showered them. The chemical penetrates the skin with the help of the radiation as it stiffens the muscles until they are as hard as a rock, 'freezing' them.

I walked down the gloomy and deserted road quietly, Thomas beside me as we saw the shining Titanium of the Thought Police tank up ahead, half of one of the officer's hanging out of the hatch. The twin vertical barrels were aimed at the house as two thick shields protected them from damage. The officer looked over at us as the massive .70 cal machine gun followed where he looked aimed at us.

"MOVE ALONG!" He yelled as I sped up my pace, Thomas keeping up as we watched three officers dragging a stiff body out the door of the house, his pants and underwear hanging around his ankles, a blank stare in his eyes. A small metal halo sat on his head as a light pinged back and forth on it. It was designed to 'turn off' the mind and made it extremely easy the person. There was a loud click as the officer half way out the hatch of the tank answered a radio then suddenly slammed the hatch down tight as the sirens wailed on it as it raced away around one hundred and seventy five mph down the road, taking a sharp left and continuing down that road. Suddenly dust and dirt scrapped away at my legs as it slowly circled upwards into the sky as a Thought Police airship hovered above and lowered, several cannons on the bottom bouncing between all organic targets underneath it as a gravity lift lowered and picked up the three officers and the prisoner as it lifted back into the ship and it was away as fast as it arrived.

"There goes another one…" I whispered as I continued walking on at my normal walking speed as Thomas followed behind.

"Yep…seven in only one week"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the heck would you want to go to such a horrible place? Be stuck in a container barely bigger then you with your mind dead and stuck underneath the ground until they decide to release you?"

"Guess they are just tired of living this way"

"I guess so…" I whispered as I turned into a house, which was identical to every single house as far as the eye could see. It was like one of those old Nazi concentration camps, only hundred times bigger. "See you around" I said as Thomas nodded and I shut the door behind me and walked through the house and sat down on the couch. They weren't bad houses, but they weren't nice either. I stared at the roof for a few minutes until I heard a soft scratching noise then the sudden noise of metal hitting metal as I stood up and glanced at the front door to see the mail slot door clattering a bit and a envelop sitting on the ground as I picked it up and opened it.

**Congrats!**

**You and some very few others have been selected to test a new invention that should get rid of the boredom and depression of the entire world! Come to the massive building just outside the South Gate tomorrow at 10:00am SHARP; if you're a minute late you won't be testing, until then,**

**Dr. Zaparuk**

I reread the message twice and smiled. "Finally, something new to do"

* * *

**With nothin to do, I decided to write up the next Chapter, enjoy!**


	3. Start Up

**Chapter 3: Start Up**

"Today Rolendgia has finally captured an ENTIRE DA including a TP officer at DA 132582. After TPHQ thought briefly, they decided to nuke the DA. They did not warn their officers and completely obliterated the DA and the epidemic spreading around there. So expect another ashy filled sky for about two weeks and cooler temperatures…."

_Rolendgia…nasty stuff. It's the most dangerous virus going around and has killed well over a thousand in the first two days after it started spreading. There is no cure since scientists and or doctors are unable to get a hold of a sample due to the lethalness of this virus, and all the Thought Police can do is nuke the infected DAs before it can spread to others, which brings up the next subject, DAs. DAs, or Designated Areas, are said to keep us protected from harm and keep us safe but it's a lie, it's to keep us people separated so we can't bring down the Thought Police from their power, think of a concentration camp but a thousand times worse…_

Like the news said, the sky had a dark gloomy look to it, no sun anywhere. I snapped the television off and got dressed and grabbed the letter from yesterday and stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me, locking it securely as I began my walk to the South gate down the long abandoned dirt road. It took a good twenty minutes to reach and looked up at the two massive towers that overlooked the open hole in the wall, the door slide back. I stopped when I realized a man fighting two of the officers at the gate and luckily and miraculously broke the officer's grip and ran through the hole and away from the DA.

"FINALLY! I HAVE ESCAPED! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT BITCHES!" He screamed and continued to run towards the hill in the distance. Quickly one of the ground officers ripped a radio off his side and spoke into it.

"We got an escapee, out of distance to capture"

"LTK, LTK" Screeched out of the radio as the officer clipped it back to his belt and ran to the wall and picked up a massive rifle and turned on the scope as it zoomed in on the man. I stepped back in horror as I watched the rifle's tip explode then shortly after a massive spray of blood in the distance as the man fell headless into the grassy hills and started rolling backwards to the bottom as the officer waved up to the towers and they started up massive energy gattling cannons as they fired towards the body as it was torn to shreds. I slowly walked up the head TP officer as he stared down at me with cold dead eyes and I handed him the letter as he scanned over it. He gave no emotion which made me a bit nervous then finally thrusted the paper back into my chest as I stumbled back slightly.

"That way, follow the road. If you are gone longer then twenty-four hours we'll be after you" He said as I nodded and slowly walked out the gate and patiently walked down the path. I slowed down even more as I passed by the smoking corpse of the man. All the blood was boiled from the cannons so the body was unnaturally clean with huge massive holes and no blood. I slowly went over the hill and once the gate was out of sight I ran, ran as fast as I can as I saw a massive building in the distance and I ran for it. I finally reached the front door and slammed up into it and sighed as a man dressed in white opened the door.

"Ah Josh, come in! Come in!" He said as I looked at him oddly then followed him in.

"I am Dr. Zaparuk, the host of this little experiment, and now since you arrived we can begin!" He said as he led me into a room with five others and then shut the door behind him. Seven computers were neatly lined up in a row, a helmet sitting at each and odd symbols scrolling across the screen. They looked just as confused as me as I stepped over with them. "Choose a computer and sit down!" He said excitedly as the six of us sat down at a computer. "Now, welcome, to a NEW revolution to this world, and you six are going to be the official beta testers AND moderators of our new little world here, excuse me, LARGE world. A world that expands if it needs too. Grows larger and larger as more and more players come. You can walk in one direction and this world will make sure you NEVER hit the end, even if it means generating new terrain-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Suddenly somebody said as Dr. Zaparuk went silent and picked up a helmet.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. I spent years working on this and I am very excited to share all this with you and you treat me like shit, I don't like it, you can leave if you want Brian," Dr. Zaparuk said as Brian went silent and Dr. Zaparuk continued, just not with what he was saying. "Fifteen years people. Ten years and I solved it all. This helmet does everything. Once you put it on it is claimed yours and can't be used by anybody else. When you put your helmet on it will use advance technological scanners built in to scan the layout of your DNA to figure out what you look like then build your character inside the world. The best part. You can _live _in this world. You eat in the game, this helmet feeds the proteins and nutrients needed to survive into your body by an altered radiation wave that my team has built over the last twenty five years. You sleep in game; the helmet uses the scanner technology built into it and triggers your body to go to sleep. You feel pain in game, you are definitely going to feel it, yes, the good thing, is, if you die in game, you won't in real life, but you will experience all the pain. I actually didn't plan to do that, but it was kind of a side effect that I just couldn't help and had to leave it in. Now without further ado, put on your helmets and I will see you there" Dr. Zaparuk said as he sat down in the comfortable seat of the last unoccupied computer as slipped the helmet on as he suddenly went silent and his body slumped back into the chair and the screen stopped scrolling symbols and displayed stats and other info. Then, the six of us looked at each other and put the helmets on. The whole process didn't feel right at all. It felt like a knife was hacking away at my head and brain as I felt the scanners scanning my entire head and it burned like hell, then it stopped and I found myself standing on a grassy plain, Dr. Zaparuk standing only a few feet away, except he had street clothes on and a holstered weapon strapped to his belt as he turned and faced me just as the other five fuzzed in nearby.

"Hehe," Dr. Zaparuk chuckled as he looked at the six of us standing in front of him naked. "A MINOR setback…" He whispered, but we couldn't tell what he was talking about because we couldn't move what so ever. "Ok, before you start yellin at me, this is why you are called beta testers….your all naked," He said laughing.

"That's nice shithead…I WANT SOME FUCKEN CLOTHES NOW!" Brian screamed as Dr. Zaparuk pointed to a rack.

"Go ahead and get some…oh wait, you have no fucken idea how to move do you?" Dr. Zaparuk said smirking as Brian glared at him. "If you haven't noticed, I didn't hand you ANY sort of controller what so ever in the real world, you move by thinking. Just like you tell your leg to move forward. And don't worry, just walk like you would in the real world, trust me, you ain't moving at ALL out there" Dr. Zaparuk said as the six of us started moving like zombies at first then began to speed up as if we were back in the real world. We finally got dressed in clothes and lined back up as Dr. Zaparuk pointed out a city.

"Central City 0001. The very first city of the world, go ahead and explore it," Dr. Zaparuk said and just as we began to head to the city he spoke up again. "Wait! ONE more thing! There is NO way you can leave the world except by death…or checkout points which look like phone booths but with a computer in them and all you do is go in, shut the door behind you and press the button on the screen and you will log out. Once you log back on you will spawn right outside the booth. So when you, which I think you will, buy a house you might want to purchase a checkout computer for it so you can log out and in from it, now, go have fun" Dr. Zaparuk finished up as the six of advanced down into the city. It all seemed so real. I ran my hand along a brick building then it slipped to a window as I felt the different textures. I glanced around then suddenly realized the other four vanished and I was stuck with Brian as he walked into a grocery type store and I followed him in. He smiled as he pulled a candy bar off the shelf and ripped it open and started eating it.

"Fuck man, this thing tastes just like the real damn thing!" Brian said then suddenly there was a roar from behind the desk.

"Your going to pay for that" A heavy set man said as Brian continued to eat the candy sitting on the shelves.

"Fuck you" Brian said as the man grunted and came out from behind the desk and walked towards him.

"What did you just say?" He asked as Brian turned and faced him.

"I said fuck you bitch" Brian said as the man nodded.

"Oh, ok…" He said as Brian nodded.

"That's right, just keep walking away asswipe" Brian said as the man walked into the back. I was completely puzzled. Who was that? This world is only a beta, so there is only seven of us in this world right now…that means- I couldn't finish thinking as the man returned and shot Brian square in the chest from a foot away as I saw gore splattered out of his back, his spine bending outwards in an unnatural way as blood poured from his twitching body as the man turned to me and fired. It was the worst experience ever. I felt the pellets push all my organs out of my back as I fell backwards and suddenly everything went black.

I suddenly realized I was back in the room from before as Dr. Zaparuk already had his helmet off and was staring at Brian as he pulled his off.

"YOU SIR ARE NOT GOING TO MOD MY WORLD! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SCREWING WITH THE NPCS LIKE THAT! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HUMANE AND WHAT ISN'T! THEY ARE A WIP!" Dr. Zaparuk screamed at him as Brian jumped up and gripped him by the neck. Dr. Zaparuk panicked briefly just as something unfolded from the roof and spun up and instantly Brian realized it was a turret. "Mr. Brian…we aren't in the game anymore…" Dr. Zaparuk whispered with a smirk on his face as Brian let go of him and stepped back. "GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" Zaparuk screamed suddenly as the turret began to fire BB like pellets at Brian as he rushed out of the building. He turned back to us and smiled. "Disconnect those helmets and take them home and hook them up to your computers. It self installs itself so all you have to do is put the helmet on and your set go to. So tomorrow get on at five o' clock pm SHARP. And don't try to get on early; the server will be down for bug fixes that were discovered in today's test. Anyways tomorrow we will deal with moderation powers and then hopefully we can move you into houses" Dr. Zaparuk said as we disconnected our new helmets and were escorted out of the building and from there I walked home extremely excited for tomorrow.

**Hope you like it, tune in next week for the next chapter**


End file.
